The invention relates to an ignition lock, in particular for a driving authorization system in a motor vehicle that interacts for authentication purposes with an electronic key.
In motor vehicles, an ignition lock is installed for protection from unauthorized usage. The ignition lock and appropriate control devices are components of the ignition lock and/or driving authorization system in the motor vehicle.
An ignition lock system acting together with an electronic key in a motor vehicle is known from DE 44 34 587 A1. The ignition lock of the ignition lock system includes a switching element as well as a rotor. Upon successful authentication of the key, which occurs via an encoded operating signal between the key located in the ignition lock and the ignition lock, the rotor can be moved from a starting position with the electronic key, which is used as a lever, into at least one actuating position. In the actuating position, the rotor has a switching effect on the switching element, whereby specific functions of the motor vehicle are effected, such as, for example, switching on the ignition and the like.
Such ignition lock systems have also been further developed with a so-called “keyless go” functionality, in which it is sufficient that the user carries the key, an identification (ID) sensor, a chip card, a smart card or the like with him. The authentication of the key or the like is then conducted automatically when the user is in the motor vehicle. For the actual starting process, the user moves for example the rotor manually via a lever that is incorporated on the rotor.
In case of a possible failure of the keyless go functionality, it is feasible to provide a kind of emergency actuation via an emergency key that can be inserted into the ignition lock. The emergency actuation is made more difficult with the lever that is incorporated on the ignition lock.
The lever, which is arranged on the ignition lock, can also make its actuation less comfortable for the user.
It is an object of the invention to further develop the ignition lock so that its actuation, in particular in the event of failure of the keyless go functionality, offers more comfort.
This object is attained with a generic ignition lock, in particular for a driving authorization system in a motor vehicle that interacts for authentication purposes with an electronic key, a chip card, an identification (ID) sensor or the like comprising a switching control element, a moving element that can move from a starting position into at least one actuating position, said moving element having a switching effect on the control element in the actuating position, and a lever that can be inserted into the moving element for the manual movement of the moving element, wherein a locking feature interacts with the lever in the inserted state so that the removal of the lever from the moving element is blocked, and the lever contains an actuating element for the release of the locking feature, so that upon actuation of the actuating element, the lever can be removed from the moving element.
The ignition lock pursuant to the invention is equipped with a separate lever, which can be inserted for moving purposes into the rotor or another moving element of the ignition lock that is displaceable suitably between the starting and the actuating positions. In the inserted state, a locking motion in the ignition lock interacts with the lever so that the removal of the lever from the rotor and/or from the moving element is blocked. The lever in turn is equipped with an actuating element for releasing the lock so that upon actuation of the actuating element the lever can be removed from the rotor and/or the moving element. Further embodiments of the invention are the object of the dependent claims.
When the moving element is designed as a rotor, an elastic force can act on the rotor in the actuating position. Due to this elastic force, which can be for example a spring force, the rotor then automatically returns into the starting position as soon as the manual actuation of the lever stops. In an ignition lock with such a design it is preferred that, proceeding from the starting position in one direction of rotation, the ignition for the motor of the vehicle is initially switched into a first actuating position. In a subsequent second actuating position the motor is started.
Proceeding from the starting position in the other direction of rotation, the ignition for the motor is switched off in a third actuating position.
It is useful when the lever is designed like an ignition key with a key bit and a grip part. The moving element can contain a holding feature, into which the key bit that serves for the insertion of the lever can be inserted. The key bit exhibits a contour that engages with the locking system in a blocking manner. The grip part by contrast protrudes from the moving element when the key bit is inserted into the holding feature for the purpose of manual movement. The emergency key can beneficially be designed like a conventional electronic ignition key and/or the conventional electronic ignition key can serve for the emergency actuation of the ignition lock.
The locking device can consist of a slide equipped with a spring. In particular a design as double slide with two slides that are displaceable in relation to each other under the force of the spring is practical. A lug on the slide engages with the contour in the key bit of the lever. It is useful to provide for the contour in the key bit a first section that runs substantially horizontally in relation to the key bit, followed by a subsequent second section that ascends in a kind of inclined plane as well as another subsequent third section having a kind of undercut design. This allows the slide to move under spring tension substantially vertically to the insertion direction when introducing the key bit into the holding feature on the second section. The slide subsequently latches into the third section with its lug due to the force of the tensioned spring.
The actuating element can be designed as a kind of sliding element, wherein the sliding element contains a taper facing the lug. The sliding element is movably seated in the grip part as well as on a guiding part on the key bit. This allows the sliding element to be inserted into the third section of the contour so that the sliding element engages in the lug of the slide through the taper in a kind of ejector. Together with the slide the lug is thus moved out of the third section of the contour against the force of the spring with an unlocked unlatching device.
A push button is preferably incorporated into the grip part on the sliding element for the actuation of the sliding element. The push button can be actuated manually together with the sliding element against the force of a pressure spring, which is supported, for example, on the key bit. In order to prevent an accidental actuation of the push button during the usual motions of the lever, it is useful to arrange the push button on the front side of the grip part lying opposite to the key bit. It is useful to design the push button substantially flush with the front side of the grip part. The surface of the part of the push button that is assigned to the front side is beneficially used for attaching a symbol, wherein the symbol can be designed, for example, as kind of an insert. In particular, the company logo of the vehicle manufacturer, the ignition lock manufacturer, or the like can be affixed on the abovementioned surface.
The advantages achieved with the invention consist particularly of the fact that the lever latches safely and captively in the ignition lock and can yet be selectively removed from the ignition lock. During normal operation of the motor vehicle thus the lever remains in the ignition lock and also must not be removed when leaving the vehicle. If required, however, the lever can be detached and removed without additional aids. Such a need may arise in the event of a failure of the keyless go functionality, for example when a malfunction exists in the authentication of the electronic key in the interior of the motor vehicle, which is required for starting up the motor vehicle. Under these circumstances, an emergency operation is possible comfortably and easily by inserting the electronic key into the ignition lock instead of the lever, which deactivates the immobilizer and allows the vehicle to be operated.
Changes on the ignition lock as such are not required despite this additional functionality.
The electronic key generally contains a transponder for transmitting a code. So as not to disrupt the transponder transmission, the housing of the electronic key is usually made of polymer. Such design restrictions, however, are beneficially eliminated for the lever. The lever can be made in particular of metal, which can be more beneficial for its utilization.
The drawings show an exemplary embodiment of the invention with various developments and arrangements, which will be described in more detail in the following.